Little Red
by D3m0nDarks
Summary: While Laxus is away on a mission, Freed stumbles upon and saves a golden wolf, which then sticks by his side. Idea by me, written by slither the executive producer


**Not written by me (D3m0nDarks)!**

**I have so many story ideas that I can't write them all in one lifetime, and so, slither the executive producer wrote this for me, so a huge thank you to them!**

Little Red

It was one of those rare days in Magnolia where the sun didn't shine instead it hid away behind the thick and darkened clouds. Rain fell down from the heavens and coated the streets, making them wet. The atmosphere of the usually upbeat town had become dark and quite. The smells of wet grass and dampened air filled the streets as people shut their windows to the weather outside. Freed himself had grown to love rain and storms, he didn't as a child he must admit, in fact thunderstorms terrified him. If Freed had to guess it would be the work of his Lightning God who had stopped his rather irrational fear.

In fact Freed had begun to crave them.

Or perhaps it wasn't the thunder storm he craved.

Freed sat at the bar alone, which suited him just fine. The guild as normal was loud, crowded and noisy but over time Freed had gained the extremely handy ability to block them out. He caused no one any trouble as he drunk his wine, somehow the stock that Mira brought always tasted better than his own supply, not that he drunk all that much.

Blue eyes darted around the room once more, and then lingered at the door as though willing for it to open before Freed sighed and looked back down at the bar; suddenly the wooden structure of it had become very interesting. Laxus had left the guild early today before anyone had really arrived and only Mira and a few others had seen him, and as usual it made an upsetting feeling in Freed's stomach, he wanted his Master to be here, being close to the slayer made Freed feel a lot calmer and secure.

The rain begun to hit harder on the guild roof harder than before and the male mage turned his head lazily to the window, the rain was hitting harder now and he felt a storm coming on.

Freed had just brought himself a house towards the edge of the woods of Magnolia, he had moved there to get a little peace, it wasn't that he didn't love this town it was more that Freed by nature was a quiet person and the towns people were rather loud and after spending all day with in the guild he would rather return to peace and quiet that the forest provided for him.

The only time his small little home became a problem was in the cold wet or rain, walking home became a chore and was something he did not really take into account when buying the small cottage like house. Still with a sigh Freed knew his not so secret by this point crush would not be gracing the guild with his presence. He placed some money on the counter as Mira-Jane gave him a small smile goodbye and he nodded in return before leaving.

He was about to leave the guild when someone called his name, the voice was sweet and girly and had an undertone of worry to it. He knew who it was before even turning around "Hello Lucy" he said meeting her big soft chestnut eyes, which were hidden under a concerned frown.

She bit her lip before looking past him "Freed, please tell me you're not walking home in this weather" she asked hesitantly. Freed couldn't help but think that the small woman was almost pleading him not to go out in such harsh conditions.

The rune mage stared her down frowning at her concerned behaviour "of course" he established calmly "how else would I manage to get home?" he asked confused. Surly Lucy didn't think that a simple rainfall would be a problem for him; he was a member of Laxus' personal team.

Lucy's face dived into even deeper concern for him as she chewed lightly on the edge of her lip "but the storm is so bad, what if you caught in it, or catch a cold, or -" she stopped gasped and her eyes lit up "two seconds". Freed was just about to call her back and put her mind at ease but she ran off to another table where she was sitting with levy as she begun to rummage through her bag. Freed noticed even the blonde mage had chosen to take care of what she wore today; a pink turtle neck with a black jacket, thick grey tights and a black skater skirt and pale pink legwarmers, he also noticed that she wore a matching scarf, hat and gloves.

She ran over having found what she was looking for and attached a Red hood around his head and over his coat before looking up and smiling at him "I found it in a store when I was on a mission with our team and Juvia came with us" she giggled remembering "Gray ran off with some girl to help her find her brother, Juvia got so sad she made it rain" she tugged the Red clock around his neck "It is completely waterproof and wind proof which will keep you dry and warm from even the hardest of rain, trust me it kept me warm from Juvia's" she winked then ran off to tear Gray and Natsu apart before he could even say goodbye or thank you.

Freed swooped out of the guild hall doors before anyone else could stop him, as he begun to walk through the streets of Magnolia he pulled the Red hood closer around himself and smiled. Lucy was a sweet wizard and caring too even after all they had done to them. She even cared about Laxus.

Freed stopped in the middle of the wet street and shook his head, why did all of his thoughts always come back to that man.

His steps became quicker and faster as he ducked his head down, he could hear the rain hitting the red cape as the sound beat down into his ears, the tiled pavement under his thick boots soon became broken and cracked and before he knew it he was stepping under the wet earthy grounds of the pathway through the woods.

The woods were never something that Freed could not explain nor put into words he simply loved them. The musty smell of the ground and the damp greenery filled his nose and calmed his mind. His steps became slower and even in the tracheal rain Freed began to stroll through the towering tree's allowing himself to become relaxed and at home. He also loved the sounds that it created, mainly being the quiet if it weren't for the occasional ruffle of laves or the rapid flapping of a bird's wings.

The green haired mage let out a content sigh; he was so close to home now.

Unfortunately, things never did go the young man's way, a low and pained whine travelled through the trees and made Freed stop dead in this tracks. Standing still he tried to work out what the noise was; only it didn't happen again. Frowning and shrugging it off he walked on with a quickened pace, however the closer to home he got the louder this whining became. The closer he got the more he realised that whining was actually the wrong word for it, it was more a pained howl that echoed through the woods.

All thoughts of gong home abandoned Freed began to walk in the direction the sound was travelling from, he stepped lightly and begun to choose his steps carefully. He was close now he could hear the noise so clearly and loudly. The Captain of the thunder tribe pressed his back to the trunk of a tree and placed his hand on his sword drawing it out from the case and flexing his fingers over it.

With a swish and polished movement Freed moved round the Tree and pulled the sword out of it scabbard ready to face any danger.

His eyes scanned the clearing he had now come across; there was nobody there and no sign of people. He relaxed his grip on the weapon and pulled it down, yet he did not place it back in its case. Freed walked towards the only thing out of place, the source of the noise.

A hunter's net.

Whatever was inside was clearly trying to get out; it was thrashing and clawing at the net making it appear much like a yellow blur. The quiet man walked towards the net hesitantly; taking slow and careful steps. The beasts grey eyes connected with his own and Freed sighed; it was just a wolf, not an S-classed monster or a magical being.

He smirked as the snarling thing "you want to be free?" he teased, the mutt only barked wildly in reply making the man snort "no need to lose yourself, give me a moment" he rolled his eyes as the thing before taking a step back and slashing the blade of his sword through the net. The net and wolf came crashing down to the floor as freed placed the weapon back in the scabbard.

Freed looked down at the glaring eyes of the overgrown dog "you're welcome" he said before walking off but the second he turned away the beast howled loudly making the man turn back. The exhausted man looked back at the dumb looking beast and placed his hands on his hips "what?" the mutt said nothing but held his paw out. With a half-hearted mutter of complaint Freed looked at it.

The yellow fur was tattered and covered in a dried brown blood, the gravel and mud had stuck to the wound and Freed saw it was a couple of big hole like wounds marking he flesh. "I'm guessing it's from the hunters trap" he muttered to himself before wrapping his arms under the mutts stomach and hoisting him up "it can't be helped; I am just going to have to fix you up." He sighed and adjusted the wolf in his warms before carrying the thing home in the freezing rain.

Now being a rune mage had its perks, one being home security, Freed could leave his door unlocked and have a rune barrier around his house so only he could get in. Freed set the beast down ignoring its howl of complaint and opened the door, waited for the wolf to walk in before shutting the door after them.

Freed's home was small, warm and no clutter, everything had its own place and position. With that being said there were plenty of reminders of the other members of his group; Evergreen had left many fans about the place and vases of flowers and plants of vibrant colours stood on windowsill, corners of rooms and end tables. His home often smelt of wood shavings from Bixslow's dolls and the occasional a glass bottle of nail varnish will be left in his bathroom. As for Laxus he would leave many things around Freed's be it a jacket, keys, money or a shirt never really caring knowing that he would be around again in a matter of days.

Leaving the wolf in the living room the rune mage quickly dashed to the kitchen to pull out his small red first aid box. The box's itself was worn and cracked from where it was used do much and held none of its original treatment as it was all used up a long time ago.

Freed picked up the wolf ignoring its complaints and carried the drowsy animal to the bathroom and set him down on the floor matt as he stared to run some lukewarm water in the off-white bathtub. Freed stroked the dogs ears sweetly as the water run "you're pretty tame for a wolf" he muttered making the beast growl up at him with his dropping eyes narrowed. The man ran his ran through the animals fur "geez, sorry" he chuckled.

After the bath water had filled the bath half way he heaved the wounded mutt into the bath ignoring the things cry of protest "sorry" Freed said as he begun to rub the water into the muddy and matted fur. After making sure the beast was clean he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the fur back against the wound then pulled the rubbing alcohol out the small box "sorry, this will hurt" he pulled the paw and poured some into the wound.

The wolf howled and snarled but didn't pull away instead thrashed around and fidgeted "you're a bigger baby than Laxus." This seemed to annoy the wolf even more. After cleaning the cuts Freed grabbed the pulled out a thread and a sterilised needle and begun to sew up the worst of the wound before wrapping the wound up and pulled the weighty thing out the water before he could get it too wet. He pulled open the closest and got a white and fluffy towel and the dryer, then begun to towel the yellow fuzz and pulled the towel away from the beast face.

Pulling the white piece of fuzzy fabric away from his face he looked at the wolf face and blinked. Slowly he reached up his hand and placed his it to the animal's grey and serious eyes. "You have his scar" he muttered sadly like he was almost sad to say it "it's like I can't get away from him" the animal licked his hand and Freed smiled sadly "lucky thing" he ruffled his hair and the beast glared up at him "you have it lucky, you don't have to deal with love and all of the problems that unfurl because of it" he petted the wolf again and stood up to leave the room, ignoring the thing whining in confusion.

Freed walked into his kitchen with the overgrown dog hot on his heels, realising this he turned around and looked down to the mutt who stared right back up at him in a face but like a frown, Freed couldn't help feeling a little happy that this wolf had taken such a liking to him and that he was following him so loyally "I wonder if this is how Laxus feels when I follow him around" he mused whilst the corners of his lips curled into a small smile at the animal who cocked his head to the side at his words "I'm a bit of a stalker when it comes to Laxus" he tried to explain to the dog.

In return the beast stomach growled.

The mage laughed and stepped over to the fridge "now I wonder, what do dogs-" the mutt sounded a dangerously low growl of warning "sorry, wolfs like to eat" he spoke more to himself than the beast.

After some contemplating Freed pulled out some ribs Bixslow and Laxus had brought with them last time they were here from a cheap and cheerful restaurant "good enough?" he asked before setting the plate down and watching as the wolf sunk his sharp teeth into the cooked flesh savagely "I'd cook you something proper but I'm too sleepy" Freed yawned and stretched before sinking on to the tiled grey floor beside the dog.

He looked at the yellow fur of the wolf, the pale grey of the eyes that almost looked like a cloudy morning, the deep scowl etched on the mutt's muzzle, the air of anger and power that the thing carried and the thick heavy fur that framed the beast eyes that reminded him of Laxus's thick brows amongst the jagged lightning bolt scar on his face. The mutt had stopped eating and now sat looking up at Freed as he licked some of the flavoured sauce that stuck around to his fur "if you're going to stay here calling you mutt would not be appropriate nor helpful" he peered loser "you look like Laxus but that would just be confusing considering amount the man is around here" he thought for a moment longer before looking at him with a smile "your name will be Bolt, as in lightning bolt, because of your scar" he looked at the newly named 'Bolt' for approval.

The beast rolled its eyes and walked off out the room allowing Freed to walk back into the bathroom and take a shower. Freed stripped his clothes, which always made him think of Gray no matter where he was or who was stripping and stepped into the shower and under the warm stream of water allowing it to soak his hair and run along his body.

The sound of the showers harsh water pelting onto the plastic tub made the wolf's ears twitch and raise his head from his resting place on the sofa. Without any hesitation the newly named 'Bolt' padded in rather quickly to the bathroom and lucky for the perverted thing Freed did not have a shower curtain nor screen to block his view, with a animalistic smirk the animal laid down on the bath room floor's toothpaste green matt to watch happily.

Seeing the unwanted visitor Freed huff and grab a towel before stepping out and swatting thing on the nose "it's weird showering with you watching Bolt" the animal growled at the name but the human ignored it and moved to the mirror to brush his teeth, the animal however did not stop watching him and enjoyed the view of Freed's back as him showing any skin was a rare sight.

Freed grabbed some hair oil and begun running it though the long vibrant green hair before combing it, the wolf simply looked at him finding the repeating sight of the rune mage running his hands though his hair relaxing and the smell of the hair oil calming on his rather sensitive nose. That was until Freed's hand got stuck on a knot in his hair and Freed had to get a comb to brush it out, the mage looked closely in the mirror and huffed "I think I should cut off all my hair again, it got in the way less" he said pulling at the green locks.

The wolf looked up panicked and barked loudly making the human jump "okay, sorry I suggested it" the animal simply huffed and turned around growling in irritation as Freed looked down on him in confusion before shrugging it off and pinning it down to the animals natural behaviour.

With that Freed walked out of the bathroom and went to change. As per normal Freed took out all of the clothes he would be wearing, laid them out on his neatly made bed and begun to towel dry his long hair. He then folded the towel up and placed it on his radiator before slipping into his pyjama pants. However something disrupted his routine and Freed scowled at the animal who sat watching in the door way "do I look like a strip show to you" he questioned the animal whilst he ushered him out of the door way.

Once more the idea of a changing Freed made the wolf forget his instructions and go back into the man's bedroom only this time, much to the overgrown dogs disappoint, Freed was already dressed and walked past the wolf into the living room, tying his hair up into a pony tail as he did so.

Huffing with initiation the mutt clambered up onto the sofa and placed his head into Freed's rather comfortable lap. Freed smiled and petted the fur some more whilst talking to him sleepily "you really do look like Laxus, it's a bit scary really" his hands begun to scratch the animals soft fur around the thick neck "still if I can't have the real Laxus I think I can make do with having a pet wolf one instead" he laughed softly to the thing.

The animals breathing begun to soften against its own as its head slowly rose and fell with Freed's stomach and breath patterns "I like you Bolt but you really are not my Laxus" the beast looked up at him with a frown "well for one thing you're a wolf and two you can't do any magic unless you're about to sprout wings and say 'aye sir" the wolf made a growl sound from the back of his throat. Freed shook his head with a found smile "I didn't think so"

Freed sighed deeply and hummed "I think I love him you know, but I will never find out what he feels, he is about as straight as they come and anyway the whole guild is placing bets on Mira and Laxus or Cana and Laxus, though I doubt Laxus likes either" he petted Bolt's bright blonde hair for comfort as tiredness begun to wash over him "could be worse, I still spend every day almost by his side and that is good enough for me" he yawned and his eyelids begun to drop closing his bright azure eyes for the sleep that overcame him.

Freed woke up no longer on his cream plush sofa but now in his bed with the light streaming in from his unclosed curtains and the white blankets poorly placed over him. But Bolt was not near him nor was he hiding around his room. The lightning god captain sat up straight and shifted under the covers attempting to see if the wolf was simply out of his vision but he didn't see the mutt anywhere.

Before Freed could think things through properly a loud crash sounded from the other room and a yell that Freed knew instantly belonged to his leader. A fear struck Freed what if the thunder mage had saw Bolt and thought the over grown dog had broken in. With a haste Freed threw the covers off and rushed out of the bed, ran down the hallway and slammed open the living room door.

There was no Bolt insight but instead Laxus was sat on the floor angrily rubbing his head with his eyebrows frowned and his eyes narrowed accusingly at the sofa. What Freed also noticed quite quickly was that Laxus was not wearing any clothes and a blanket that Evergreen had provided for when she slept on the sofa was scarcely protecting Laxus modesty causing Freed's face to glow the most astounding shade of red that matched his hair quite nicely.

Only just noticing Freed had walked in Laxus looked up at the green haired man with narrow eyes and his facial features set in a way that was both pissed and disappointed before he simply said in his harsh tone "BOLT? Really of all the names you picked BOLT" Freed frowned and tried to come up with words but was still in too much shock to come out with anything "and here I thought you were better with words than that Freed, but no you call me Bolt, that has to be the worst name ever, you could have picked Max, Oscar, Zeus, Bandit or, what the hell Lucky." He shook his head in disbelief "and you chose Bolt" he ran his hand through his hair which Freed noticed was wrapped in an extremely familiar bandage.

Freed gasped and looked down at Laxus who offered his hand, the younger mage bit his lip before taking it with his mind still racing.

Laxus gripped the man's hand and yanked him forward sending him crashing down onto his chest and holding him there "Freed?" he asked slowly

The other mage looked up rather shyly

And as blunt as always Laxus simply declared to him "you are my new boyfriend"

Freed blinked and frowned, he knew Laxus could be socially awkward and blunt but even for him this was a little bit too far. Freed saw the way Laxus was frowning and he had his head twisted to the side avoiding Freed's own blue ones "are you asking me or ordering me" Freed asked in a whisper.

He knew Laxus would not be one to joke about a matter like this but he couldn't quite believe this was happening, he had loved the man for so long that the rising feeling of happiness that was making its way through his body was starting to be over shrouded by questions of how long Laxus had liked him and so on.

Laxus chuckled and messed up Freed's hair "ordering you" he grinned "after all you always do as your God tells you" he let go of Freed's hand and snaked his muscular arm around his waist.

Freed laughed and asked "do I even get an option?" he leaned further into Laxus bare chest.

Laxus smiled and placed his head over Freed allowing the green hair to tickle his chin "you don't want one" he grinned "you just want me" he stated with a grin

Freed wanted so hard to argue with the thunder slayer but in actuality he was completely correct and he would rather sit quietly in Laxus lap for a while anyway and any way a good subordinate will always follow their leader.

(Epilogue)

Juvia sat at the bar confused and upset looking at Gray before turning to Mira "um Mira-Jane, did you give Gray-sama the drink I gave you yesterday" she bit her lip and looked back at Gray who was now talking to Laki about something.

Mira nodded but with a frown "yes and -" she stopped and gasped lightly "oh no"

Juvia slammed her hands down on the counter "what? Mira you must tell Juvia" she cried, her doll like eyes huge and concerned

Mira bit her lip "I just remembered that Gray and Laxus were both in really early and both ordered the same thing, I was so tiered from my mission with Lissana and Elfman I must have given them the wrong drinks by mistake"

**Written by slither the executive producer**

**Beta'd by MegaUltraChicken**


End file.
